


I know I'm playing with fire//But I don't know why....

by flickawhip



Series: Vulnerable Lovers - Triple H/Fliss/Stephanie [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stephanie needs both Fliss and Triple H, can they work it out?





	I know I'm playing with fire//But I don't know why....

Triple H had smiled even as he watched his wife move to kiss the girl, enjoying the clear passion and love that blossomed between them, Fliss wrapping herself gently around Stephanie when the woman’s tears came to light, stroking her hair and back gently, whispering warm, loving words to her as they stood, her eyes, warm Hazel eyes, meeting his, a slight smile coming to her lips even as she kissed Stephanie’s hairline, her voice low. 

“It’s okay.... I’m here now.”

She had beckoned Triple H closer, noting how sharply he pushed the intern away from them, his voice low. 

“Leave us.”

His voice was warmer as he came closer, moving to stroke Stephanie’s hair even as he noticed how tightly Stephanie was gripping Fliss’ shirt, burying her face into the girl’s neck, her free hand hunting for his chest, Fliss smiling gently as she guided Stephanie’s touch, her own fingers entwining with Stephanie’s on his chest, the flicker of trust in her eyes melting him entirely. 

He had been the one to remove the girl from her ex, protecting her even as Stephanie cared for the girl, watching as the two bonded, Stephanie finding a friend, a lover, who understood what it was to push through trauma, no matter how different it was. He had always wondered if, ever, the girl would seek him out, but he trusted that she would know when it was time. 

“I’m sorry I just...”

Stephanie had broken off what she was saying, terrified ice-blue eyes seeking comfort from both Fliss and Triple H, Fliss moving to stroke her hair again gently. 

“I need both... both of you...”

Fliss had smiled softly, kissing her hairline gently. 

“I understand Princess, it’s alright...”

“Steph...”

Triple H spoke softly, his voice gentle but concerned. 

“You know that could be asking a lot from Fliss...”

“No, no... She’s not asking a lot... or not too much anyway...”

Fliss’ soft but confident voice surprised him, her next words softer still. 

“I don’t know when... or how.... but I do know I love you, Trips... as much and as deeply as I love Stephanie...”

Her smile was soft even as Stephanie returned her head into Fliss’ neck, sighing softly, her arm staying around Stephanie’s waist even as she moved to pull Triple H down into a soft, slow, careful kiss, her eyes slipping closed as he responded, a soft noise escaping her. It would be a slow road, but she trusted him... and she wanted him, as much as she had always wanted Stephanie.


End file.
